Queens of the castle
by Laveda Roial
Summary: My sister and I hate eachother to say the least, and this is pretty much our story. Based off true events, i'm not sure it's considered an inuyasha fanfic...it's BASED off of the show but you can get your own opinion.Don't 4get to review!
1. Morning Greetings

A/N ALERT: This is an updated version of the first Queens of the Castle - the first one was a rough draft, and this is the new and improved!

Claimer: This is my story! You can't have it! It's mine! MWAHAHAHAHAHA!

I'm not exactly sure if this could be considered an Inuyasha fanfic, but I'm posting it anyway because, in a way, its based off of the show (maybe because all of the characters in this story are demon). I don't know if I'm going to be putting any characters from Inuyasha in this story since it's based on true events of my life, but if you ppls are bound and determined to have someone from the show in my story, email me or ask 4 it in a review. If I was wrong in assuming that I'm allowed to post my story here, then tell me NICELY, and don't flame me, I get enough crap from my sister as you're about to read about – we have such a good relationship…not.

Enjoy the story!

---

Laveda yawned and stood up, arching her back and spreading her massive dragon wings out to their fullest.

Glancing out the large bay window on the northern wall, she sighed as she saw the sky stained pink with the light of the sunrise.

Laveda pushed the window open with her muzzle, taking in a deep breath of the fresh scent of dew before groaning unhappily and turning away from the view of the forest that rose beyond the lake behind her room.

'Why can't my body figure out that I want to sleep in. Everyone else knows what it's like to sleep until noon except me.'

Yawning sleepily with her head still filled with bitter thoughts, Laveda leapt out of the huge, thousand pound beanbag that was her bed and shook herself vigorously, ridding her body of remaining fatigue and fluffing her sleep-tousled fur.

'_I wonder what it's like to just lay in bed all day,' _she continued thoughtfully, _'maybe I should ask Anaya, Kami knows she's an expert at it.' _

Laveda paused, wondering if she had actually thought that, before breaking out in barking laughter at the idea of asking her sister a question.

Anaya was more likely to bite one of Laveda's wings off before speaking civilly to her twin, and she hadn't hesitated in trying in the past. Stretching her left wing out, Laveda looked at the two punctures that scared her powerful dragon wing. Both of the sisters had battle scars from fights in the past that had broken out between them.

Where Laveda had bite wounds on her wings and a few scars on her forelegs, Anaya had a crooked tail from where Laveda had broken it and a punctured right ear. They would happily fight against each other to the death, but one family member or another always intervened before their bickering got too serious.

'_Too bad too, I've always wanted to give her an honest beating, _without_ the interruptions.' _

Flexing her claws, Laveda looked to the opposite side of the room where the entire wall was one huge mirror. Cocking her head to see herself better, Laveda turned in a slow circle to see her entire self, scrutinizing her image.

Laveda was a dragon-wolf hybrid, a strange mix yes, but a stunning one. She was five stories tall at the shoulder, close to eight at the top of her head, and close to eleven hundred feet at length (not including tail).

Her vast wings stretched fifty feet on either side of her, and her long fluffy tail reached sixty feet behind her. Her thick wolf's fur was thick, silky, and silver. Her muzzle resembled that of a dragon, with a sharply curved beak and slitted nostrils, and her head was large, sleek, and reptilian. Starting at the base of her skull, deadly, blood red curved spikes protruded from each of her vertebrate, continuing all the way down her spine to the base of her tail. Her pupils were slits like those of a cats, and her irises were blood red in a circle of black with black specks. Her large pointed wolf ears were tipped red and faded into silver the farther down they went. Her wolf tail was colored similarly, tipped red and fading into silver, as were her immense paws, adorned with razor sharp black claws, each a meter long in measure. Laveda was proud of her looks, but her red dappled silver fur and colossal red leather-skinned dragon wings were the features that drew most attention to her. It wasn't often you saw a wolf with dragon wings, let alone a beaked muzzle or razor tined back.

Sitting on her haunches in front of the mirror, Laveda pointed her nose to the ceiling, keeping her eyes on her reflection. As she lifted her head, her throat was exposed, and a long scar was revealed stretching from the right side of her jaw to her left shoulder. Concentrating her youki, she put up the illusion that the scar wasn't there and sighed, lowering her head.

'_No one needs to know about that one yet, I'm just glad Anaya wasn't the one to give it to me, she would be gloating for years.'_

As Laveda's thoughts once again darkened, the paper door leading into her room slid open and Laveda immediately abandoned her vengeful thoughts and jumped into a defensive position. Growling dangerously, Laveda's huge form hulked over the miniscule door as a demon in his humanoid form stepped into the room.

"Relax Laveda, it's only me." Said the man, holding up his hands in peace.

Laveda relaxed and retracted her claws, her face breaking into a smile that could only be described as 'wolfish'. Her extravagant tail flying back and forth, and her wings beating against the air lightly, Laveda barked a greeting happily in the wolf demon language.

The demon shook his head with a smile and looked back up at the huge dragon-wolf hybrid that towered seven stories over him.

"Your going to wake up the whole village if you don't quiet down, but I'm glad to see you too."

Laveda growled playfully, folding her great wings against her body, and laid down on her belly, gazing at the man in her doorway.

The man shook his head again, chuckling, and came up to her huge head, laying his hand on the end of her nose and patting it warmly.

"Come on now Laveda, mom's calling for breakfast."

Laveda wined doggishly, but reluctantly stood up, shifting into her humanoid form.

"Why can't I stay in my demon form?" she asked innocently, crossing her arms in mock aggravation.

"Because you wouldn't fit through the door." He replied, tousling her long silver hair and laughing. Laveda slapped his hands away and giggled.

As he left, Laveda once again looked in the mirror and pulled her fingers through her hair, combing it with her claws until her natural red highlights were revealed and the silver shined.

Sighing to herself, Laveda exited the room and walked down the hallway towards the dining room.

'_Oh how I love spending time with my family.'_ She thought sarcastically.

She wanted nothing more than to go outside and swim in the secret lake she had found deep in the forest, but going off of the sounds drifting through the household, the prospect was doubtful.

Just as she passed another door, it slid open, and a girl with silver and black streaked hair stepped out, right in front of Laveda. Stopping short to avoid a collision, Laveda glared at the girl and crossed her arms, her long hair shifting as she moved and brushing the girl on her arm, drawing her attention.

"Watch where you're going slut." Said the girl, whipping her head around and snarling at Laveda.

"I wouldn't have to if you're fat ass wasn't always in the way." Laveda countered, causing the girl to narrow her eyes angrily. "I can't believe the gods cursed me with such a skank of a sister."

"Oh, yes," said the young demoness, "and I am just _so_ honored to have had the misfortune as to have been born on the same day as yourself." She snapped, her voice dripping with sarcasm.

Throwing her hair behind her, the girl strode away from her sister, but Laveda wasn't quite finished yet.

"Why do you have to be such a bitch Anaya?" asked Laveda, trotting up next to her sister.

"That's just who I am, ya like it?" giggled Anaya, fluttering her eyelashes in mock happiness before scowling and turning away from her twin. "Fuck off sis, I'm hungry and your presence is making me lose my appetite."

Laveda's eyes flashed dangerously, but before she could move her arm to slap her sister, someone pulled her into a headlock from behind her.

Both girls yelped as they were separated, and at perfect timing too, Laveda wasn't exactly about to take insults from her sister laying down.

"Now, now girls, we haven't even eaten breakfast yet and you're already close to ripping each other's throats out."

'_I wish.' _Thought Laveda while her sister was having similar ideas.

"She started it." Laveda defended, trying to pull her head from her brother's grip.

"I did not!" Anaya jumped. "If you hadn't run into me-!"

"Oh get over it, I didn't even touch you-!"

Jayden looked up at the ceiling, sighing at the hopelessness of trying to make them get along, and shaking his head sadly, looked back down at the quarreling sisters.

"Alright, alright already, I get the point!" he shouted, putting a little pressure to the girls' throats, but the girls didn't hear him over their bickering, and didn't notice their brother's warning.

Sighing again, Jayden smirked and knocked their heads together roughly, not hard enough to hurt them, but enough to get the message through their thick demon skulls.

Both girls immediately stopped fighting and they both yelped again, as their hands flew to the tops of their heads to sooth their abused craniums. Both of their eyes flashed angrily as they looked up at their brother and their hands began to glow, Laveda's hands glowing black and Anaya's glowing red. Smirking, the two twins put one hand on each of their brother's legs, and his clothes began to smoke. Soon enough a howl of pain was heard and they were released as the Jayden began repeatedly beating against his blue hakamas to put out the flames they had ignited on his pants.

Anaya and Laveda walked away, side by side down the hall and towards the dining room.

Both girls smirked in victory and for once, they weren't fighting with each other, but both perfectly contempt to have gotten their revenge, even if it _had_ been together.

From behind the girls' backs, Jayden crossed his arms and watched them leave sourly.

'_Well at least they get along when they're causing pain.'_

---

First chapter's done, woopie. As I told you before I started the story, everything that happens in this story is based off of actual events that are happening in my life. This is a perfect example of what happened before breakfast this morning, except for the fact that we're all demons, and my sister and I gave Jayden twin charley horses instead of sizzling him. lol (I soooooooo wish I had fire powers…sigh)

If you want me to continue with the 'enhanced' (meaning the demon thing) version of my life, review! I won't continue writing unless I know you ppls actually give a shit. Lol.

R&R! (that means read and review to all u smart ppl out there)

Luv to my readers! Wait, no, scratch that – luv to my **_reviewers! _**LOL

…Laveda…


	2. Breakfast Battles

Claimer: Steal my story and I will hunt you down and sic Anaya on you. --- On second thought, she wouldn't do that, only cuz I asked, so I would tear you limb from limb myself (evil grin) you've been warned…

A/N: You've seen my typical morning, now prepare for my typical breakfast…duh duh duuuuuuuuuun!

* * *

Anaya and Laveda entered the dining room quietly, only the sounds in the room being the padding of their feet across the tatami mats covering the floor.

Their mother didn't look up from the head of the table as they sat down in their places on her right, and none of them spoke as they waited for the males of the family.

The sisters both sat with their heads down and their hands folded neatly in their laps as their brother walked in, and despite their attempts, neither of them could help but smirk at the scent of smoke that covered him.

Jayden glared at his sisters momentarily before taking his seat across from Laveda, a low growl rumbling from his chest.

His mother's head snapped up suddenly and she looked back and forth between the three siblings. The lingering scent of smoke wafted from her son and she sighed as she realized what must have happened.

"Stop that girls, there's no need to be cruel to your brother. Jayden, no growling at the table." She said, forcing her hands still. She had the sudden desperate urge to rub her temples.

The sun was hardly in the sky and yet her son had already had to force her daughters apart from each other to prevent bloodshed. The scorch marks on hispants proved it.

The girls sneered discreetly at their mother when she wasn't looking, and Jayden huffed at her call-out, crossing his arms in frustration. Turning back to look at his sisters, he stuck his tongue out at the twins. They returned it double, and Laveda giggled at her brother's miffed expression, Anaya merely rolled her eyes.

The door to the dining room swung open again and a lean man strode through, the tiny clawed hand of his youngest son held gently in his own. The man smiled at his family as he sat the little one in his seat on his his right, next to Jayden and across from Anaya before sitting down himself.

"Morning family." He chorused.

"Morning." They all returned. Laveda touched her father's hand gently to get his attention and smiled when he turned to look at her.

"Are we training today dad? I heard you in the dojo when I was coming down for breakfast."

"It's Anaya's day to train today sweetheart, you have your own lessons to attend to."

"Ok." Laveda answered, not at all happy about having to give up training with her father to go to dance.

Her parents – wisely – never let Laveda and Anaya train together, for fear they might actually kill each other when exposed to deadly swords and other various weapons. Jayden didn't train with his sisters, he was a close range killer, using his bare hands to get the job done, whereas his sisters used swords, daggers, whips, sickles, chains, and any other weapons they could get their hands on. Training with them would be useless, not to mention bloody, as both the sisters were extremely skilled in their work.

He trained with his father, both were similar in build and their skill levels were about even so they trained very well together.

Her father had refused to teach his daughters close combat, insisting that they would better be able to protect themselves if they were armed.

Laveda didn't think so, but her father insisted she had a dagger hidden in her sleeve at all times should the time arise that she would need it. Along with their daggers, father had put a spell on their weapons that would turn their blades to wood should they use them against each other.

Two servants entered the room, each carrying six plates in their numerous arms. Laveda thanked the insect demons as they set the food before the family, and as soon as they left, Anaya and Laveda dove into the many succulent servings, loading their plates with their favorite foods.

Jayden did the same as his parents calmly took decent sized servings of each food for themselves.

"Jayden?" his mother called, "would you please set Myles' plate for him?"

"Sure mom." Jayden answered, piling a huge spoonful of eggs onto his little brother's plate. Myles giggled childishly and clapped his hands as Jayden loaded stewed vegetables onto the eggs, and poured nearly half the gravy boat onto the whole thing. Laveda made a face, while Anaya pointedly ignored them all.

"Is that even edible?" Laveda asked, her nose scrunched in disgust.

Jayden shrugged and finished heaping food on his own plate. "Myles seems to like it."

And indeed he did, the little golden haired wolf-dragon was busily filling his face with the strange concoction, a happy smile plastered on his face.

"Ug."

Laveda couldn't watch the little one eat, and focused on eating her toast, listening intently to the conversation around her but keeping her eyes on her plate.

Only her parents were talking, as their kids were too busy filling their faces to add into the conversation.

"…what about their homework, you know how their teachers love to pile it up over the weekend."

"Don't worry about it koi, they'll have plenty of time to finish it tomorrow, after all, it's only Saturday." Father defended, taking a large bite of a roll.

"You say that every week, yet somehow Anaya still manages to fail biology, and Laveda's on the brink of failing history." She chorused, barely avoiding Anaya's head with a fork as she gestured wildly.

"I'm not failing anythin' mum." Gloated Jayden through a mouthful of eggs.

"Don't even me started on you mister." She growled. Jayden swallowed his food painfully and kept his eyes glued to his plate after that.

"I can't believe you!" She burst out, though no one knew who she was talking to.

Laveda snickered as Anaya had to dodge another flying arm of her mother's and didn't notice her brothers on the other side of the table watching, amused as Anaya's eyes flashed angrily. The black hybrid growled lightly and pinched her sister under the table, just hard enough to draw blood. Laveda gasped silently in surprise but the feeling didn't last long as a dark glow began forming around her hands and her eyes narrowed furiously.

Little Myles stuck a raw carrot in his mouth, sucking on it hungrily and wide eyed as he watched his sisters glare at each other, the entire scenario going unnoticed by his parents, who were still bickering quietly. Jayden just smirked wickedly and kicked both girls in the shins, effectively breaking up the growing fight but regretfully turning the angry glares the sisters had before been aiming at each other to himself.

Myles giggled happily as his older brother paled, and the sound pulled his parents attention to them all.

"Can't you all ever stop fighting? Just for one day?" Their mother snapped, her back rigid as she stood to confront her children.

"Come now Adrianna, there's no need to yell at them." Said their father as he too stood up, but to confront his wife, not his children.

They once again began bickering, and as Anaya's rage settled down, Laveda's only served to boil further and Jayden could've sworn smoke was curling from her nostrils, though she couldn't breathe fire in her humanoid form.

Laveda jumped from her seat, dangerously close to transformation.

"Will you both just SHUT UP!"

Her sudden outburst quieted the quarrel and she seethed as everyone at the table stared at her in surprise, mouths gaping and everything (though Anaya kept her jaw firmly shut). She glared a bit more at her parents for good measure before starting, her voice icy and calm.

"Maybe we would stop fighting if you did? How does that sound hmm? You two are always at each other's throats, thinking you both know what's best for us, but you're blind to what's really going on in our lives."

She was scolding both of her parents, but she stood firmly facing her mother, fists clenched and eyes burning dangerously.

Jayden sighed silently when he noticed her tone and Laveda heard it, but ignored it angrily, her stony gaze fixed on her mother's face.

Her voice was tense and strained, he could tell she was putting all of her effort into sounding calm and collected instead of following her instincts and torching the room with angry black fireballs.

Her mother lowered her eyes at the truth in her daughter's words, and behind her, her father was speechless.

He knew both his girls had tempers, but it was the first time Laveda had turned her fury on _them_, her own parents, and he too lowered his gaze, regretting the fact that his fighting with her mother had brought it.

Laveda had no more to say and shoved her chair away from her roughly, sending it toppling over in her fury. Her mother flinched at the crash as it fell, but Laveda didn't care, she hurled open the dining room door and stalked off down the hall to her room, her back straight and her fists still glowing black.

Myles whimpered, his carrot falling with a dull clatter onto the table. Jayden quietly lifted the toddler from his seat and left the room behind his sister, heading to follow her to her room.

Anaya shrugged, unfazed by the argument. Grabbing a stack of toast from the table, she too left, using the door on the opposite side of the room from the one her siblings had disappeared through to head outside.

The two adults looked at each other sadly and sighed simultaneously, they had really done it now.

---

Laveda transformed into her larger form as soon as her door slammed shut behind her, and leapt into her giant beanbag bed, snuggling into it's depths for comfort. As soon as she had closed her eyes, she heard the telltale click of her bedroom door opening. She didn't bother looking up to greet the intruders, she already knew who it was, and quite frankly, she wasn't in the mood for a chat.

Jayden, still carrying the timid Myles in his arms entered the room and looked up at his sister sadly. Then, with a small smile to himself, he put his mouth close to his little brother's ear and whispered to the little one. Myles watched his sister cautiously and stuck a thumb in his mouth at what Jayden had told him to do. When he glanced at his older brother, Jayden just smiled and nodded.

Setting him lightly on the ground, Jayden took a step back as his youngest sibling transformed and padded up to Laveda, who was busy trying to look asleep.

Her resolve to ignore her brothers quickly disappeared as she heard her little brother whimper in distress, and she looked down from her position on her bed to see the little one pawing unhappily at her tail.

Laveda sent Jayden a look that said quite clearly 'no fair' as she picked her little brother up by the scruff and set him in her bed beside her. Jayden just smiled and shrugged it off looking quite pleased with himself.

Myles was roughly the size of Laveda's head in her transformed state when he was in demon form and she laughed quietly as the little one struggled to get comfortable next to his sister. Finally settling down, Myles had curled himself up against her side, one of his amateur golden wings stretched over her back while the other lay tucked against his back.

Jayden just continued to smile, and as his little brother's breathing began to slow he quietly left the room with a last reassuring smile to his sister before shutting it silently behind him, leaving the two alone.

Laveda sighed unhappily, jostling Myles slightly so he whimpered in protest and lay her head down, falling asleep for a midmorning nap as soon as her eyes slid shut.

* * *

There ya have it…what breakfast usually consists of everyday (though I've never yelled AT my parents until then. I've argued with them quite a bit, but never directly scolded them. (Sigh) I wonder if I'm going to get grounded for this…) Review!

_-Lots a love-_

**_Laveda_**


End file.
